monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Through Fire and Snow IV: Treasure Hunting
Previous Chapter. Smoky Gobul © Cottonmouth255. That morning, Icil groaned as she sat up in bed. She tried to go back to sleep after her nightmare but ended up just lying in bed for the rest of the night. Rin, still asleep, started to slide off the top of the Item Box containing Icil's weapons and armor and landed inside. "MEOWCH!" the cat cried as he shot out of the box like ash from an erupting volcano, rubbing his bottom when he landed. "You have some seriously pokey things in there, nya! I landed on a Ceanataur weapon! Those things are sharp, meowwww..." "Rin, we're going treasure hunting with Deus today." Icil said with a somewhat tired voice. She rubbed her eye and stood, changing into her Nargacuga armor. Rin rolled his eyes and dug out his Vizilarox mace. He really didn't want anything to do with Deus, but he knew he had to. They moved for the Guild Hall, planning on meeting Deus there. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Deus sat at the table, drumming his fingers on its surface, waiting. Icil still hadn't arrived yet. Where was she? He'd been waiting for the past hour. Just then, Icil stepped in, her eyes half-closed. "What happened to you?" Deus snickered as Icil lumbered up to him. "Long story, don't wanna talk about it." Icil grumbled. "Can we just go? I really don't think we have anything holding us up." "If you insist... where are we going? "Frosty Taiga? Prehistoric Cavern? Tropical Riversi-" "ANYWHERE but the Tropical Riverside." "Burning Peak it is, then. I haven't really been there before, and I heard it has some challenging monsters there." Deus finally said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Alrighty, ye gots te be careful 'ere, ye see. There be two monsters in the Burnin' Peak treasure huntin' quest. Ash Bulldrome and Smoky Gobul. They also be one of them newly found monsters out there. Maybe ye can bring me a jewel if ye get lucky enough. I think ye can find em' on the Gobul. Luckily for ye, it fights on land, not in lava." Treshi began. Icil and Deus nodded as he spoke, letting the living legend of an old Wyverian say what he needed to say. "Ash Bulldrome shouldn't be much of a problem for ye. It's a Bulldrome with gray hair, and it be the fastest Pelagus since Rajang 'imself. Now, go and get me some treasure!" he finished, raising his pick into the air. He looked at the two. They had fallen asleep in the midst of his speech! The Wyverian sighed as he picked up a pebble and tossed it at Deus, which bounced off of his forehead. He woke up with a snork. "Wake up, ye boneheads! Ye got treasure to hunt!" Treshi barked. He threw another pebble at Icil, waking her up as well. They walked into the Burning Peak to find the treasure for Treshi. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Smoky Gobul glared at Deus and Icil as they passed. It was under the ground, nothing but its whiskers and eyes were showing. Suddenly, Icil walked towards it. "Maybe we can find a Goravior Vine here, Deus. It will show up on our Guild Cards." Icil said as she tugged at the "plant" on the ground. Rather than getting a vine, she got a completely different prize. The Smoky Gobul leaped out of the ground and snarled at her, and began to step towards the huntress. The Leviathan seemed to lick its chops. That's when Deus shot a round of Normal S into its hind leg. The Smoky Gobul growled and charged at Deus, who shot at its whiskers. Rin slammed his mace at the top of the Gobul's head. Icil slammed her Tactical Blade into its tail, but the Gobul caught them off guard with a well-timed flash of its lantern. While they were stunned, the creature turned to Icil again, but was suddenly charged into by an unknown force. It was the Ash Bulldrome! The Smoky Gobul growled and snarled as it was pushed along, but it started to push in the opposite direction. The Bulldrome snorted and thrashed its tusks into the Gobul's underbelly. One of them punctured a wound into the Leviathan, but this didn't stop it from chomping a gash into the Pelagus's flank. Icil and Deus could only watch as the two monsters battled. The Gobul slapped its tail across the Bulldrome's face, putting it to sleep with its sedative spines. While the Ash Bulldrome was sleeping, the Smoky Gobul turned back to the hunters, growling as it bled from its stomach. Icil swung her sword into the Gobul's face, severing a few of its whiskers. The Gobul roared, which was unexpected by Deus and Icil, as the normal Gobul could not roar at all. It burrowed into the ground and then came back up, and that's when it let loose a fiery funnel from its mouth. Deus shot at its lantern, and Icil dived to the side. The Ash Bulldrome started to wake up, and wasn't happy about the Gobul putting it to sleep. It bellowed and charged into the Leviathan, this time harder than before, and at the very least broke a rib or two. The Gobul growled in pain and bit the Bulldrome's tusks, before thrashing in a way that snapped off one of the tips of the tusks. The Ash Bulldrome pushed forwards, but as did the Smoky Gobul. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Gobul released a funnel of flames into the Ash Bulldrome's face, which easily ignited its fur. The Pelagus squealed and ran around in fear, before it collapsed, still alive but slowly burning to death. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Smoky Gobul stared back to Deus and Icil. Instead of attacking some more, it fled to a different area. The Bulldrome was now dead, and the fires on its pelt were dying. Icil and Deus carved it. "I got some a tusk and two slabs of meat. What about you?" Icil asked. "Two tusks and a liver." Deus replied. "Should we go hunt the Gobul?" "Yeah, let's finish it off. It probably has a few broken bones from that impact." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Smoky Gobul desperately chased down an Apceros, but missed. The Herbivore ran off, but that wasn't the last of them. An unlucky Apceros had been left behind. The Gobul burrowed over to the animal and swallowed it whole without a problem. Icil threw a Throwing Knife at the Gobul, which surprisingly landed a hit on its back. The Leviathan roared and charged at them, but Icil swung her sword into its wounded side, which left it in the dust. Deus walked over and finished it off with a bullet to the brain. "You probably won't get a Jewel. They're really..." Deus began, only to see Icil carrying a large and shiny gemstone, which was gray with red specks with small green crystals poking from the front. It looked like a Smoky Gobul. "Rare..." the hunter finished his sentence. "I'll cover you. We're getting this thing to Treshi." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ They finally got to the camp, with several other treasures, like Wyvern Ore and, of course, the Smoky Jewel. Treshi's eyes seemed to turn into gemstones at its presence. "Whoa! I'd be damned, where da hell did ye get THAT thing?" "Well, the Gobul had it inside. I guess you could say he WAS made of stone after all!" Icil said, expecting laughter. Rin, Deus, and Treshi just stared blankly at her as she chuckled nervously. "...Sorry." "Well, you gots plenty of treasure for me! Ye ready to go?" "You have no idea." Deus nodded. "Just turn in the paw pass and ye be sent home." Category:Fan Fiction